Świąteczne spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka
Świąteczne Spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka (ang. Slug Club Christmas party) — zorganizowane przez Horacego Slughorna przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe, które odbyło się 20 grudnia 1996 roku w jego biurze w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Zaproszeni byli dawni oraz aktualni członkowie Klubu Ślimaka razem z osobami towarzyszącymi. Bal uświetnił występ Fatalnych Jędz. Historia Przed spotkaniem Przygotowania mały|Zaproszenia na przyjęcie Po powrocie do Hogwartu i ponownym objęciu stanowiska nauczyciela eliksirów w 1996 roku Horacy Slughorn reaktywował Klub Ślimaka. Już w ekspresie Londyn−Hogwart zaczął gromadzić wokół siebie uzdolnionych, sławnych i obytych uczniów. Slughorn lubił przebywać ze swoimi pupilkami, zapoznawał ich z wpływowymi ludźmi i pomagał w rozpoczęciu kariery, licząc na rewanż. Sukcesy swoich ulubieńców traktował jako swoje, chwaląc się swoimi znajomościami. lewo|mały|220x220px|Spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka w [[1996 roku]] Horacy wiele uwagi poświęcał Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, Harry'emu Potterowi. Uważał go za utalentowanego eliksirowara i chciał dołączyć go do swojej „kolekcji” sławnych wychowanków. Chłopcu nie przypadło do gustu faworyzowanie niektórych uczniów, i starał się unikać spotkań Klubu aż do grudnia, zasłaniając się treningami domowej drużyny quidditcha i brakiem czasu. Organizując spotkanie bożonarodzeniowe, Slughorn nie wyobrażał sobie kolejnej nieobecności Wybrańca. Poprosił Hermionę Granger, najlepszą przyjaciółkę Harry'ego o upewnienie się, kiedy chłopak ma wolny czas, i dostosował datę przyjęcia do niego''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rozdział ''Felix Felicis (rozdział). Zapraszanie partnerów Horacy Slughorn nie był jedyną osobą, której zależało na tym, by Harry Potter pojawił się na świątecznym spotkaniu klubu. Romilda Vane, dwa lata młodsza od Harry'ego Gryfonka, chciała za wszelką cenę pokazać się z nim w towarzystwie. W tym celu podłożyła mu eliksir miłosny. Finalnie plan Romildy spalił na panewce, a Harry wybrał się na przyjęcie Slughorna w towarzystwie swojej przyjaciółki Luny Lovegood, którą poltergeist Irytek od razu okrzyknął jego dziewczyną. Z kolei Hermiona Granger pojawiła się na balu z Cormakiem McLaggenem jako partnerem, chcąc wyprowadzić z równowagi Ronalda Weasleya. Jednak nachalność Cormaca skutecznie odstraszała Hermionę, która kryła się przed nim przez całe przyjęcie. Przyjęcie Przybycie Harry'ego i Luny Przyjęcie zaczęło się o ósmej wieczorem 20 grudnia w gabinecie gospodarza przyjęcia, Horacego Slughorna. Harry i Luna spotkali się w sali wejściowej, gdzie wiele dziewcząt spoglądało na nich z zazdrością i żalem. Podczas drogi do gabinetu Luna opowiedziała Harry'emu historyjkę, jakoby Rufus Scrimgeour był wampirem. Przebieg przyjęcia mały|254px|Harry na spotkaniu klubu Horacy − chcąc pochwalić się znajomościami − zaprosił na przyjęcie wiele sławnych osobistości czarodziejskich, np. popularny zespół Fatalne Jędze, wampira Sanguiniego oraz pisarza Eldreda Worple'a. Kadrę nauczycielską reprezentowała nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa Sybilla Trelawney, która przez cały czas trwania przyjęcia narzekała na konieczność dzielenia nauczania wróżbiarstwa z centaurem Firenzem.mały|324px|mały|Goście na przyjęciu Na balu pojawił się także niespodziewanie Draco Malfoy w asyście Argusa Filcha, który nakrył chłopaka na próbie wproszenia się na spotkanie. Horacy nie miał nic przeciwko, by Draco został. Chęć uczestnictwa w przyjęciu była jednak tylko wymówką Dracona. Podejrzewając to, Severus Snape wyprowadził chłopaka z przyjęcia i przeprowadził z nim poważną rozmowę. Złapanie Malfoya mały|[[Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy i Argus Filch na przyjęciu]] Po przyjęciu Uczestnicy przyjęcia Gospodarz Horacy na Balu.jpg|Horacy Slughorn Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Blaise na Balu.jpg|Blaise Zabini Cormac McLaggen Slug Club Christmas Party.jpg|Cormac McLaggen Ginny na Balu.jpg|Ginny Weasley Harry na Balu.jpg|Harry Potter Hermiona na Balu.jpg|Hermiona Granger Flora na Balu.jpg|Flora Carrow Hestia na Balu.jpg|Hestia Carrow Byli członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Adrian.jpg|Adrian Eldred Worple2.png|Eldred Worple Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Goście i osoby towarzyszące Image (1).jpg|Luna Lovegood (osoba towarzysząca Harry'emu Potterowi) Sanguini.png|Sanguini (osoba towarzysząca Eldredowi Worple'owi) Sybilla 101.jpg|Sybilla Trelawney (gość Horacego Slughorna) WeirdSisters.jpg|Fatalne Jędze (goście Horacego Slughorna) Dean bal.jpg|Dean Thomas (prawdopodobnie partner Ginny Weasley) Za kulisami mały|[[Ginny Weasley na przyjęciu|410x410px]] * Postać Ginny Weasley pojawiła się na przyjęciu tylko w filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi. Pomimo że dziewczyna była członkiem Klubu Ślimaka i brała udział we wcześniejszych spotkaniach, nie zjawiła się na przyjęciu i nie została zaproszona przez Harry'ego Pottera, który żywił do niej uczucia. * Innymi członkami Klubu Ślimaka, którzy nie pojawili się na przyjęciu świątecznym w książce są Blaise Zabini i Melinda Bobbin. * W filmie Neville Longbottom pojawił się na przyjęciu jako kelner roznoszący napoje. Powiedział on Harry'emu, że był to jedyny sposób, aby dostać się na spotkanie. * W filmowej wersji Cormac McLaggen wymiotuje na buty Severusa Snape'a, za co zostaje ukarany szlabanem. * W filmie miejsce skrzatów domowych zastąpili uczniowie, najprawdopodobniej ci, którzy nie zostali przyjęci do Klubu Ślimaka. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * Harry Potter: The Character Vault Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Klub Ślimaka en:Slug Club Christmas party es:Fiesta de Navidad del Club de las Eminencias pt-br:Festa de Natal do Clube do Slugue